Power
The Power refers to the supernatural abilities displayed by several of the teenage residents of Perdido Beach. The Power manifests itself in several abilities that the teenagers handle in different ways. Using the Power slowly exhausts the user, but this is usually not even noticeable (with the exceptions of Enhanced Speed and Shockwave Projection). The most common exhibited so far is teleportation, shown by Taylor, Albert's Cat, an unnamed monkey outside the FAYZ, Little Pete and Emily, though each of their teleportation abilities are slightly different. Kids gained powers by the combination of the radiation and the alien virus seeping into the water pipes, reacting with seemingly random DNA to create powers. The Power does not require the FAYZ Barrier to be up; over thirty mutants had developed their powers before the FAYZ. Jack brought to the attention of the Coates kids that abilities seem focused through the hands (though this is not always the case; for example, Jill's power is focused through her tongue, however she is one of the very few exceptions). As a result of this observation, Caine had kids in Coates Academy he did not trust have their hands encased in plaster in order to stop them rebelling. Although not shown below, it can be assumed that the Gaiaphage and creatures possessed in a similar way to Gaia Soren-Ladris, would have had access to all powers should the mutated individual be alive. During the FAYZ powers worked as a two-sided affair, requiring both the Gaiaphage and the person to be alive (or at least in a state of animation for Drake Merwin). Should the Gaiaphage or person die the power is lost for both. An example of this happening is when Gaia kills Brianna Berenson and then attempts to use the power of enhanced speed, she finds herself unable to use it and then ultimately realizes quite how careful she must be to reach her goal. In Light, Lana mentions to Astrid that each mutant has a different power. This isn't the case at the start of the series, as many kids (such as Sam and Bette or Bug and the unnamed Coates girl) are seen to have almost identical powers. Michael Grant has stated on Goodreads that it was a random process.Random process Power levels Diana invented a power level system that ranges from one to four bars. The higher the bar, the stronger the power. The idea of using bars is taken from the bars used to indicate signal strength on a mobile phone. ;Off the Scale * Little Pete * Gaia ;Four Bars * Caine * Sam ;Three Bars * Brianna * Dekka * Penny * Andrew * Taylor * Orsay ;Two Bars * Jack * Astrid * Diana * Bug ;One Bars * Virtue * Mickey ;Unknown Levels * Toto * Sinder * Jill * Bette * Duck * Hunter * Fire Girl * Lana * Darla * Frederico * Emily * Brittney * Thuan * Benno Exhibited Powers Monster trilogy powers The powers in the Monster trilogy differ from the powers in the original series. They are obtained by consuming some of one of the ASO rocks. The more consumed, the more powerful you become. The powers are known as "morphs", as the person will turn into a different creature, which will have powers of its own on some occasions. All morphers are able to hear the voice of the Dark Watchers in their heads when they morph. References Gallery Sam Hunger trailer.png|Sam using Light Projection Plague trailer Lana.png|Lana using Healing Plague trailer Penny power.png|Penny using Illusion Creation Plague trailer Sam.png|Sam using Light Projection Sam power.png|Sam using Light Projection Sam Lies UK trailer.png|Sam using Light Projection Sam Plague trailer.png|Sam using Light Projection Caine telekinesis.png|Caine using Telekinesis Caine Telekinesis Plague trailer.png|Caine using Telekinesis Bug invisibility.png|Bug turning on Camouflage Bug invisible.PNG|Bug using Camouflage Caine telekinesis.PNG|Caine using Telekinesis Taylor bouncing.gif|Taylor using Teleportation and Sam using Light Projection Brianna running - Hunger.gif|Brianna using Enhanced Speed Light UK trailer.png|Sam using Light Projection Category:Things invented in the FAYZ Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Monster Category:Villain Category:Hero